Floating Goodbye
by WutchuDoin
Summary: Ally breaks the news that she's leaving, and Austin will do anything in his power to ensure she comes back to him. Even if he has to send her away floating.
1. Problems In The Grill

**Helloooooo (: This is my first story so go easy on me. I've never recieved a review before so DO IT. I believe this is the part where i say I do not own Austin & Ally, but gee I sure wish I did.**

* * *

This morning wasn't like any other. Austin usually woke chipper, excited, and ready to start the day full of lyrics and melodies, hot sun and sand between his toes, flirting with waitresses and girls enjoying the summer breeze, and spending time with his best friends. None of that would happen on this morning, because this morning he did not wake with his usual smile. This morning he woke with a frown, for the first time since he had been joined with his group of friends, Trish, Ally, and Dez, who had been his best friend since the third grade.

Yesterday Ally had broken the news that she was leaving to go to New York at the school she had been accepted to. No matter how much he grieved and attempted to convince her to stay, it was all in vein. Ally was leaving. Austin was staying. There was nothing he could say to change her mind. Though he wanted to get down on his knees and beg, it was selfish and he knew it, to guilt the girl into staying just to please him. He wouldn't let Ally give up her dream and hold her back from her future just because it wasn't what he wanted for her. No, he cared for her too much to do that, to ruin all her hard work. She deserved this and so much more. She deserved to be recognized, and she would receive the praise she deserved at this new school.

He woke up, a frown already glued to his face, and immediately showered and got ready for the day. Ally would stay the night and in the morning she would be gone for three years. So much could happen in those three years. They could each reach stardom and join later to pick up where they left off, or Ally could forget about Austin completely. He hated that thought the most, the thought that he couldn't get out of his mind no matter how hard he tried to stray from it.

Trish and Dez would no doubt be at the music store with Ally, but he couldn't go there and face them, not yet at least. His pride would not allow his friends to see how miserable he was, so he ventured out to the beach in hopes of enjoying the morning, in hopes of getting Ally's departure out of his mind for at least one minute, because that one minute would free his misery, even though it would return, for one moment he wanted to feel as if he was still in control of his emotions.

He removed his sneakers as soon as his feet hit the hot sand, and he pulled his white tank over his head and discarded it onto the ground with his shoes, leaving him in only his swimming trunks, or board shorts, because swimming trunks just weren't his style, and Austin was notorious for his sense of fashion and his board shorts, flattery his muscles and body in just the right way.

He sat in the sand beside his belongings, first watching the people that surrounded him. They all seemed so happy. He was jealous. Every day he was joyful, and today he wanted to be that. He spotted two girls eyeing him. He normally would have approached them, but he didn't, so he decided to pick up his things and walk along the beach, ankle deep in the waves of saltwater. It was relaxing to say the least, but his mind was still on Ally.

He came to the end of the boardwalk and turned around, because sooner or later he would have to face his friends, and he wanted to spend more time with Ally before she left him and his cold heart at the music store. On the way back he thought of all the memories they'd shared together, how he first met her playing the drums in the music store with corndogs. He smiled as he looked back at the look on her face, angered, annoyed, and completely disgusted. So much had changed after that day. She wrote songs for him, in his voice with his mind. She was the only girl that knew him inside and out, the only girl he had ever had a long relationship with, even though they were just friends. That meant a lot to him, considering that he would flirt with girls, but it never made it past a month, never made it past the first kiss, because at the end, none of them gave him the feeling he craved for. He wanted love, the movie love with the happy ending, but no girl made him feel that way. Eventually he stopped looking for it and lived in the moment, enjoying the short time he spent with the girls, the kisses and touches that felt amazing on his body but never quite touched his mind. Only one girl could affect his mind without even touching his body, without even being close to him physically.

He found himself standing outside of the music store staring in, watching his friends. Ally was behind the counter, Trish and Dez casually leaning over it speaking to Ally. They laughed and smiled and he briefly wondered how they could be so happy in such a depressing time. Perhaps they wanted the short time they had left with Ally to be happy, not sad. He wanted that too, but he couldn't force himself to be happy. He was a good actor, though, and he could put his skills to use, but he didn't want to. It was hard to act a part that inside he didn't feel. But he would try his best today, not for him but for Ally, because no matter how he felt he wanted that girl to be happy, she deserved it. She'd done so much for him that he had to do this for her. He wasn't sure what he was going to do yet, but he put on his shoes and his tank and walked into the store.

"There you are!" Dez exclaimed, obviously elated to see Austin's presence. "We were wondering where you've been all morning."

He put on the best smile he could manage. Inside it felt pathetic, but outside he looked cool and collected like he usually did, even when his world was falling to pieces around him, like when he witnessed Ally have her first kiss. At that thought his mind strayed to when he had found out that Ally had given up her virtue and womanhood to a guy that did not deserve it, a guy that wanted her body not her mind. He was so disappointed in her that day. She'd coming to him crying, and he acted again, like he did in those situations. He told her it was okay, that it was just the rainstorm before the rainbow and she had nothing to be ashamed about. He told her how his first was with a girl he didn't exactly like, and how he regretted it, but one bad action didn't define who he was. Ally smiled at him that day and he knew that moment he would never be able to let that girl go. His feelings for her still unclear to this day, but he knew half of his heart was pure Austin Moon, and the other half was all Ally Dawson.

Austin smiled, his eyes half lidded in attempt to seem careless and breezy. "I went down to the beach," he said.

He caught Ally's eyes and she immediately looked down. His friends stared at him for what seemed like eternity. Maybe he wasn't doing such a great job at acting. He had to try harder. He had to.

"There was a girl down there that looked just like Selena Gomez." He threw in a disgusted face. "Well, from far away at least. I tailed her for a good thirty minutes before I realized she didn't have any front teeth."

Trish and Dez laughed, because they knew just how important teeth were to Austin. He would never date a girl that had some problems in her grill. Ally sent him a small smile. "I was staring to think you took off on us," she said, her voice low. She was acting just as much as he was, and it was awkward, the tension hanging thick in the air.

Trish cleared her throat, always doing her part in attempting to make awkward situations just a tad more bearable. "So what's on the agenda today? I was thinking one last song for old time's sake!"

Ally smiled and shook her head. "There's no way we'll have enough time to write out a full song and perform it. Besides, I'm sure Austin would rather spend the day doing something else." She looked him directly in the eyes. "Right, Austin?"

He nodded his head. "I was thinking we could all go to lunch, my treat." So they went and they laughed and ate. By the time their fun came to an end it was well past time for dinner, and the group had to split to return home for dinner with their families.

Austin went home for a while, changed into something more flattering. A pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a red studded belt to match his red high-tops was his choice of attire. It was Ally's favorite outfit on him and they both knew it.

Night came, and soon enough it was ten at night. Ally's parents would be in bed, and Trish and Dez had already went to Ally and said their goodbye's, most likely in bed now, since they had an early morning to see Ally off and say one last goodbye. No matter what happened tonight, Austin would not be there in the morning to watch her walk away from him. He couldn't do it, he would cry and he would not allow his friend or Ally to see him so distraught.

So he decided to go to Ally for the last time, because tonight would be the last time he got to see her. But he wasn't going to say goodbye, he would never say that dreaded word to her. He would go to her like he usually did, happy and delighted. He climbed up her balcony and tapped on the glass door like he always would when they had their late night conversations.

The door slid open to reveal Ally standing there in her pajamas, and white tank top that revealed just the slightest bit of her stomach, and bright yellow shorts that were almost too small, with a smiley face right over the crotch area. He had bought them for her one day as a joke; he didn't know she actually wore them. It made him smile, a true smile for the first time in forty-eight hours.

"Austin, is something wrong?" she asked him, eyeing him carefully and precisely. She knew him all too well.

He shook his head. "You act like I've never come to you like this before," he said almost in a whisper, like his words were so fragile that they could break.

She shrugged her shoulders and stepped back to let him in, leaving the door open behind him incase her parents heard them talking and decided to investigate. She wasn't allowed to have boys in her room, not even in the day and especially not if it was her alone with a boy. He parents approved of Trish, Austin, and Dez being in her room when they were all together, but they never allowed her and Austin alone. Actually, they never knew the two had been alone many times in her room. They would have a heart attack no doubt.

He kicked his shoes off and sat in the middle of her bed like he always did, and Ally came right over and sat down next to him, close, just like usual. He would miss the 'usual' things they did together. Times like these were his favorite, just him and Ally talking about anything and everything, learning new things about each other and sometimes even knowing what the other was going to say before they even said it.

"So…did you have fun today?" Austin asked her, wanting to start a conversation with happiness, avoiding a goodbye. He still would never say that to her, even if she said it first, he would never say it back. Part of him thought she'd never say it to him, because when she said it to Trish and Dez earlier, she turned to Austin and gave him a hug without saying a single word. Maybe she couldn't say goodbye to him either. Maybe it made her heart ache just as much as it did his.

"Of course I did. Thank you so much for lunch, Austin, it was great. Next time it'll be my treat." She shot him a smile that he did not return.

Angered soared through him. "Stop that," he demanded, looking her dead in her chocolate brown eyes.

She looked at him confused. "Stop what?"

"Stop acting like nothing is going to happen and everything will be the same. Stop acting like you're going to buy me lunch tomorrow and sit down and eat it with me because come lunchtime you'll be in a completely different state and I'll be eating lunch with Trish and Dez or some random girl from some random place that I really don't care about." Where all that came from he didn't know, but it felt damn good to get it off of his shoulders. He stared at her and she could only stare back, shocked at his honesty and outburst. She did not see that one coming.

Ally hesitated. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I guess I just don't want to admit it yet."

They sat in silence for a while. Austin felt bad. The last thing he wanted to do was to put pressure on their last time alone. He wanted it to be happy so she would leave floating tomorrow, so she could leave with a wonderful memory of them. And that was when it hit him. Ally would leave him, yes, he couldn't change that, but if he couldn't make her stay he could make her come back, make her remember him. There was always webcam, email, phone calls, and texting, but none of that compared to a memory that he was determined he would create for her.

"No, I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't come here to make you feel bad. Honestly, I came here because I just wanted to hold again, since it might be a really long time before I get to do it again."

She raised an eyebrow at him, a blush spreading over her cheeks. They'd hugged before, she'd rested her head on his shoulder, and he'd wrapped an arm around her, but she never knew that he was 'holding' her. The thought made her nervous yet anxious at the same time. "You want to hold me?"

Austin nodded at her. "May I?" He was the perfect gentlemen about it.

She slowly moved into his arms, facing him, sitting Indian style, mocking his position, and she put her head into his chest, inhaling his scent, the beach mingled with his cologne and her perfume, which he often smelt like when they spent long hours together with frequent hugs. He did hug her a lot, now that she thought about it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so that the front of their bodies were touching and Ally had no choice but to rest her head in the crock of his neck.

He inhaled through his nose, savoring the smell of her hair and her skin. Strawberries mixed with a sour fruity smell, like green apple. It was her shampoo. He'd smelt it on her all the time and it fit her perfectly. She smelt of a fruit basket, delicious and beautiful, yet innocent all in the same. His eyes closed and his heart started to pound. He wanted to send her away floating, and now was the perfect time to start to gradual rise, with the intentions of the end having her up in the sky dancing around, weightless and completely floating with the clouds she so loved to watch, something he could never get into, but he would go with her anyways just to see the smiles on her face when she compared a cloud to whatever was in her imagination. She saw a snowman holding a puppy, but he saw a smile on a beautiful girl's face, and that was enough cloud watching for him.

Nerves kicked in, but he made his move anyways. He released his arms from around her and she immediately moved her head to look him face to face, wondering what had cut the experience so short. He held her gaze for a while, until she blushed and looked down into her lap, giving him the perfect opportunity to do what he planned. He took his fingers and placed them under her chin, lightly pushing it up so she looked him in the face once again, only this time he was looking her in the eyes. His dark eyes were focused on her plump pink lips, and she knew it because she blushed tenfold.

"Austin?" She was confused now, not sure what Austin was intending to do, but having a good idea.

He didn't have to explain his need to her, didn't even have to give her a hint or a single. "Please," he said so low he thought Ally might not have heard it, but when her eyes widened he knew his one word had hit home.

She just looked at him for a while with this expression on her face. Then her face relaxed and she looked down at his lips. "Okay," she whispered back, and he edged closer and closer to her.

He was so nervous yet so anxious at the same time. He'd never kissed Ally, and he'd wondered several times what it would be like to finally do it. He was finally getting to claim her lips as his own, combined with his own and only his. Would she kiss another guy in New York? He thought about it for only a moment before his lips were on hers. He didn't see stars, like the magazines and teenage love stories said he would, but he felt butterflies in his stomach and for that moment he was sure him and Ally were the only things that were in that room, the only two creatures that existed on the planet, because everything else just seemed to fade away.

Only he couldn't stop with one kiss. He kissed her several times for several minutes, encouraged when he received no protest from her. He loved kissing her, more than all the other girls he'd kissed in the past combined. Hell, just that one kiss with Ally was better than the sex he'd had with two babes, and yes it felt great, but he enjoyed this moment more than sex, more than the beach, more than music and performing. Her lips were soft and more skilled than he expected. They fit perfectly and he loved it. Oh how they would be perfect together if she decided to stay. All the things they could do in their future. He would make her smile every second that they were together of every minute of every hour. He lived to see that gorgeous girl smile because of him. That reward was better than the reward of getting a record deal with Starr Records.

She pulled away from him, a question in her eyes. "Austin?" She didn't have to say what she wanted to know, he could read her mind almost. He just knew her that well, more than he knew himself. He understood her emotions more than he understood his own.

"I need you to somehow stay with me," he said, more like pleaded. "I need…" It was ballsy of him, he knew that, and she would either be very offended or very flattered. He couldn't tell which one, he just knew that she was more shocked than she'd ever been before. She knew what he wanted of her, he just wanted her to know that it wasn't just to use her for it, like he'd wanted it all along and wasn't going to let her leave without him getting it, because he'd never planned to do it until this moment, and his intentions were good. He just wanted a part of her to be with him forever, and a part of him to travel with her to New York. His confidence startled him, but what startled him the most was Ally's response.

She nodded her head the slightest bit. He wasn't sure if that was a yes or if it was just a movement. "Austin…okay."


	2. Tonight Is Our Night

**Next chapter is up. I'm quite proud of myself. It's a shortie story but I usually never finish them. One more after this!**

**Insert disclaimer here: I wish I owned this shit.**

* * *

He kissed her again, this time putting his heart and soul into it, all of his feelings and need for her. He put his love in it, because he loved her with every fiber of his being. He hadn't realized it before but he knew it now and so did she. She loved him too, Austin now knew this.

In just a few seconds Austin had flipped them and was slowly laying Ally onto her back on her bed. His nerves were kicking in but he wouldn't back out of this, because this was his only chance and Ally wanted it too. He wouldn't disappoint her. He was going to give her his all, his best, and he was going to send her away with a bright memory of what she felt, heard, and seen this night.

He kissed her again, determined to make it slow and completely satisfying. Slowly he pushed his tongue past her trembling lips and into her mouth. She was nervous, he could tell, so he caressed her tongue with his own, coaxing her to relax, though it only made her more nervous. He didn't want her to feel that way, not with him. He was comfortable with her and she always was with him, so he was determined to make that comfort come back, so he pulled away from her and said, "You're the closest to perfect that I'll ever be, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I see more in your eyes than I see in the light, tonight is our night." It was his song that he said to her, a song he had written and sang to her once, nervous that it wasn't good but instantly elated when she praised him saying it was the most beautiful song she'd ever heard in her life. He knew she wasn't lying to him.

He kissed her again, and this time her tongue danced with his own. She must've gained some confidence, because he felt her hand find their way into his hair, playing with it. He sighed into the kiss. Ally had never touched him this way before and he loved it, never wanted it to end. He was nervous of the next move, unsure of what to do that wouldn't be too fast, because he knew if he wasn't careful her awkwardness would come creeping back to her. It was okay if she was nervous, it was natural, just as long as she was comfortable, because he was nervous, too.

So he let his kisses stray from her mouth to her jaw line, placing kisses everywhere he could. He started there and moved his way to her neck, lightly pecking her flesh with his lips until he felt it appropriate to now pleasure her. So he picked a spot he thought she would find pleasure in and kissed her neck, lightly sucking and nipping at her delicious tan skin. She sighed and he gained confidence. He sucked wherever he could, moving from her neck to her collarbone, on downwards to just above the tops of her breasts. She was getting nervous, he could tell, but he wouldn't stop until she told him to. He kissed the very top of her breast, and when she arched her back and lightly sucked there, and she arched into him further. In attempt to get a better position with more access, he moved her legs together and straddled her, his knees on either side of her, but none of his body touching her but his lips, yet still close enough to feel her warmth against him.

His hands roamed now, running up the side of her waist and over her stomach, still on the outside of her clothes. He moved his lips back to her mouth. He wanted to feel her reaction. His hand moved up to her breast and lightly cupped it. She was wearing a bra, though he wished she was without it. She breathed out shakily into his mouth and arched into him again. He felt her lips tremble and smiled against her lips, loving the way she responded to him. He could do this all day, even if his hands never went further than where they were now. It was all perfect. She was perfect.

Her hands tangled into his hair and she lightly tugged. Was that his hint that she wanted more? Unsure but surprised all the same, the squeezed her breast again, this time with more force, and she moaned so quietly he almost didn't hear it. He kept kissing her as his hand found it's way under her shirt to draw patterns on her bare stomach. It was flat, toned, just like he imagined it would be but better. She felt like an angel, her skin as smooth as satin against his fingertips. He wanted more. He wanted her to want more.

His lips once again connected with her neck and he continued to knead her breast for long moments, debating in his mind what he would do next. When she tugged his hair again, he decided it was time to take it further. Knowing she would get nervous, he stopped and leaned back, looking into her eyes, loving the lust the was evident in them, and he pulled his shirt over his head and continued to look down on her. She ran her hands along his stomach, tracing his abs with clear delight. His muscles tensed and contracted beneath her fingers. Girls had touched him this way before but none of it compared to how he was feeling now. Just that touch alone made his eyes want to roll into the back of his head, because this wasn't some random willing girl he'd met at the beach, this was Ally, _his_ Ally.

Moving forward, he reached down and pulled her tank over her head, watching the nervousness creep up into her eyes, but she wouldn't feel that way for long, because soon his lips were on her skin again, right about the black bra that covered the most intimate part of her chest. His tongue reached out and tasted her succulent skin, loving every inch of it with equal attention. He sucked, kissed, and nipped at her until her hands were roaming over his back, paying special attention to the muscles surrounding his spine, creating that dip in his back he knew Ally found so attractive on a male. When her nails pressed into his back and moaned in the back of his throat, surprising both him and Ally. He loved the feeling of her nails on him. It was heaven, pure heaven.

He lifted her up with one arm while he used the other to undo the clasp on her bra, but he didn't remove it just yet. He slid the straps down her arms a bit and kissed her collarbones once again, then her lips, and then he removed it. But he didn't stare at her, he looked for a few moments before he looked at her eyes and her red cheeks and said, "You're perfect, Ally."

She smiled at him, the blush fading, replaced by a look he couldn't yet comprehend, and his hands cupped both of her breasts. Her back arched off the bed and into him, her mouth falling open and a small moan escaping from her lips. He loved the noises she made. He was going to make her make them all night, only louder and more frequent. He was going to pleasure her more than any other male could. After he was done with her, another male's touch could never compare to her memory of Austin's. He wanted to be the best she ever and will ever have.

He kneaded them, his arousal growing just by watching his hands holding her in a place he had just seen for the first time. Unable to stand it any longer, he moved his head down and kissed right below her breast, then on the sides, the bottom, and the top, moving skillfully around the pink peak he would eventually get to. With every move he wanted to crave his touch there, and he wouldn't move further until he knew she needed him to.

"Ohhh…." She sighed, her nails once again in his back. He captured her hardened peak in his mouth and gave a quick suck, and for the first time ever he heard a full moan from Ally's lips, and it was music to his ears. He paid special attention to both of them before silently pleaded for more with the look in her eyes. He would give her anything she wanted as long as it was in his power to do so.

He kissed down her stomach, nipping and licking everywhere while his hands roamed the tops and outside of her thighs, for her legs were still closed, trapped underneath of him. It wasn't time just yet. She loved it, or at least he thought because she had been whining and moaning since his lips had started to touch her bare stomach. His southern regions started to ache. He was getting hard and his jeans were starting to get very uncomfortable. In attempt to relieve some of the pressure, he carefully removed his jeans and discarded them on the floor with Ally's clothing.

It was his turn to be nervous. Her brown eyes examined his form and the tent bulging in his dark blue boxers. Her curiosity was raw and unhidden, and though it made his heart beat tenfold, he found it outrageously sexy. Kissing her on the mouth again, he reached down and slid her shorts off her legs and carelessly tossed them to the floor, glad that they were out of the way. Ally took advantage of this time to spread her legs and make room for him to rest between them, and he did, but he still did not let their bodies connect, their most intimate clothes parts to graze just yet. She would have to wait just a while longer.

She bit her lip and squealed when he kissed her stomach, right above the top of her underwear, running his hands over the inside of her thighs now. He could feel the heat of her core the further up his hands roamed and he was loving what he did to her. With his lips on her neck, one hand wrapped around her waist to arch her back just a bit so he could reach down and rub her through her underwear. As soon as he touched her she moaned, the loudest one so far, and her nails started at the top of his back and moved the whole way down. His eyes rolled into his head a little and he stopped, a shiver coming over his body that he couldn't control. When he regained himself, Ally was looking at him with a smile on her face, satisfied with her actions. She did it again and he reacted the same way. She giggled.

Feeling teased and slightly embarrassed, he rubbed her again, this time harder. She moaned and he caught a nipple in his mouth again, her hands running over his stomach. He never wanted the moment to end, and he was pretty sure she felt the same as soon as his fingers traveled low enough over her underwear to feel the wetness that was now soaking through. He moaned, because he wanted her, he needed her, and he wanted to feel how wet she was with no barriers. He stopped rubbing her and now pressed his need against hers, dipping his hips down, connecting their bodies, and he stroked her need with his.

Her legs wrapped around his and her hand came to cover her mouth just in time to stifle the moan that escaped her, which was good because it would have been loud, and her parent's room was only three doors down the hallway. The house was big, so they might not have heard it, but he didn't want the moment to get interrupted by anything or anyone. He continued to move himself against her, her hips rising to meet him in perfect rhythm. Everything they did together felt so completely perfect.

Her shaking hands tugged at the waistband of his boxers. He knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to her just yet. He had to pace himself, make everything completely perfect so she would never forget him, never forget this moment they were sharing together, feelings they'd each never experienced before. Because this was so much more than sex. Tonight he was going to make love to her.

He removed her last article of clothing, and her legs clamped closed around his form. She was feeling insecure, but the girl had nothing to be ashamed of. He attacked her swollen lips again and reached down to feel her bare skin, no barriers, no rush, just pure need. She whimpered and moaned, her skin slick and wet. He rubbed her until she started to shake, almost at the edge of her cliff, and then he stopped. He was only going to let her climax once, when he was within her.

Austin's trail of kiss went further and further until he was right above her sex. Her legs were closed, so he couldn't taste her, but Gods did he want to. His eyes held hers while he reached down and pulled her legs apart. To keep her comfortable, he held her eyes when his mouth connected with her core. She gasped, and his body was set on fire. Never had he imagined he would be doing this with Ally, and he never imagined Ally would let him.

He stopped at her edge again, leaving her to protest. Taking a deep breath, he removed his boxers and tossed them somewhere, no idea where, he was just ready. He positioned himself and looked into her chocolate eyes. "Are you sure about this, Ally?"

She smiled at him, the smile he lived for, the one only he got to see. He loved her, and that smile was all he needed. He entered her slowly, let her adjust before he started to 'put the moves' on her, as he liked to call it. It didn't last too long, just long enough for them both to release, and before he knew it he was laying next to her with a huge grin on her face, she with her eyes closed looking more content than ever. The smile wiped off his face in less than a second, because this was their last moment together. Tomorrow she would be in another state and he would be with just Dez and Trish. Not that he disliked them, they were his best friends, but they wouldn't be the same without his Ally there. Every time he would look at them he would wonder where Ally was.

"Ally!" Her eyes shot open and Austin jumped off the bed, searching around for his clothes and pulling them on like a mad man.

"Just one second!" she called back to her mother, joining Austin in search of her clothes.

When he was dressed he stopped and looked at Ally with a look she'd never seen before. He was going to miss her. She pushed him out of the balcony doors, mumbling things like 'I'll see you tomorrow' and 'I'm so sorry about this' and 'She can't see you.' He found himself standing outside in the chilly air wondering what had just happened, sad, elated, and high on his after sex.

So he did what he could only do, and started to walk home, wondering the whole way what would happen in the morning when Ally boarded her flight. He didn't exactly get the goodbye he wanted so he hoped she would at least visit him before she left. He'd never forgive her if she took of without even telling him. But no matter what, he'd always love her.

* * *

**We're not done yet. We still have to see what happens in the morning. Review and tell me what you think will happen, what you want to happen, or just review. Cause it makes me happy ):**


	3. Floating Hello

**A thank you to XxWeTheKingsForeverxX for being helpful, and a thank you to the rest of you that reviewed. This is the last chapter. I'm spoiling you for putting all this up here at once, when the original idea was to make you wait for it, make you wait for it. Cause after all, the chase is the best part (:**

**Again, I do not own Austin & Ally no matter how much I would like to. Scratch that, I'd rather just own Ross Lynch.**

**I hope you guys like it as much as I did.**

* * *

Austin stood in the music lounge, his mouth hanging open, Trish and Dez staring at him. "Are you serious right now?" He asked them. When they didn't respond, he knew it was true. Ally had left. Ally had left without giving him a fucking goodbye that he deserved. He was pissed, to say the least, and he debated pulling out his phone and telling her exactly how he felt, but he decided against it. He wasn't going to be the one to run back to her, no matter how much it hurt. She had left without saying bye for a reason, and he wasn't going to push her buttons anymore. Ally was a complicated girl, he knew that, loved her for it, but right now he had some things he wanted to say to her that he never dared say to her before.

Trish and Dez went behind the counter to tend to the customers, something they volunteered for until Ally's father could find a replacement that didn't mind spending all their time at the shop. Austin would've done it, but being there would only remind him of Ally, and he wasn't going to spend the next few years depressed every day. It was hard enough being at his house thinking about her, let alone be at the place he would go every day to see her.

Hours passed and the group decided it was time for a break, so they went down to the beach and relax in the sand. It was awkward, maybe because his friends had their eyes glued to him. This time he wasn't pretending to be okay. How could he? Austin was like a ticking time bomb ready to explode and both his friends knew it, so they didn't bother talking to him. He was never the type to be rude without a cause, but today he was somebody that neither Trish or Dez knew. Today he was the Austin that just lost the only girl he ever really loved, the only girl he never had to impress, and the only girl who knew every detail about him, even the embarrassing ones. The only girl he'd ever made love to…

Last night's events came pouring into his mind and he wanted grew angry, almost to the point of seeing red. He had to do something. Maybe go out in the water and splash around like a fool, having everybody talking and wondering what had gotten into 'that singer kid' and why he was acting like a child when he was usually so calm, so collected. Perhaps he'd go home and bang on his drums or guitar for a while, but that wasn't an option, considering all of his musical equipment was upstairs in the music shop.

He looked at Trish and Dez, devouring their ice cream. When they noticed his gaze, they froze mid-lick and stared back at him. He was debating having a heart to heart with them, but they idea went right out the window. "I'm going for a walk," he said, and got up, heading to nowhere in particular.

He walked for an hour maybe, his mind up in the sky somewhere, maybe in New York with Ally. It wasn't long before he found himself staring at the music shop, wondering when he'd gotten on the path to come here. It pissed him off even more, than Ally was so deep in his mind that he'd come to her place without even realizing, without even thinking.

Her leaving flooded his thought train again, and he briefly wondered if she'd left him anything, an explanation, a note, a letter, a song, or anything at all. So he ventured back into the empty shop. Standing in the middle of the room, his phone went off. He was quick to pull it out and answer it, hoping it was Ally.

"Yeah?" he answered, not his usual answer but he desperately needed to know who was on the other end.

"Austin?"

"Oh…hey Trish." The disappointment was so clear in his voice he feared it sounded rude, but he couldn't hide it. There was just no way. When the hell was Ally going to call him?

"Ally's dad said you need to go get your things from the store. He's moving around the practice room," Trish said. Both were quiet for long moments, Trish waiting for a respond and Austin so utterly disappointed he had no urge to answer her or talk to anybody at all. "She'll call you, Austin. She loves you. You know that."

His face scrunched up. This pissed him off to the point where he hung up the phone. Trish would forgive him later. How could a girl that loved him do this to him? Was this his punishment for holding off so long? Did he do something wrong? Then the horror twisted onto his features.

Did he suck last night?

Shaking his head, he started up the steps to the practice room, not wanting to think about it. He opened the door and stepped in, going right for his equipment in the far corner of the room, wanting to get in and out as fast as humanly possible. He was about to grab his two guitars when he turned around and noticed the piano sitting at the front of the room. He probably stared at it for a good two minutes before he warily walked over and sat down, running his fingers across the keys but not playing any. He wouldn't touch that piano again until Ally got back. So he opted to bury his head in his hand a release a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

He sat there for about five minutes until he heard the door open and he shuffled to get up. "Sorry Mr. Dawson, I'll be out in a minute." He scrambled over to his gear, and when Ally's father didn't answer him, he turned around, dropping the guitar he had in his hands.

"Hi."

Austin stepped closer to the person. Was he going insane or was Ally really standing there. "Ally?"

She smiled a little and nodded her head. "I don't look like Mr. Dawson do I?" She giggled at herself. She was awkward.

Austin stared at her for a moment. "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in New York?"

Her smile disappeared and she looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet. She didn't talk for a while, like she was having a grand debate in her mind and Austin didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to ruin the moment. Did she stay behind to tell him goodbye? Was she leaving tomorrow morning instead of today? He only hoped for the best.

She looked up at him again, seriousness taking over her face and posture. "If I went to New York, I could have my dream. I could make it big and sing my songs for the entire world."

Austin's head dropped. She was right. So she was going to leave him again. Wishful thinking actually brought the idea that she decided not to go. Feeling shot down, all he could do was nod, because he wanted her to chase her dreams.

"But I got on the plane and I realized that my heart wasn't with me, so I got off the plane and got another one for tomorrow morning, hoping I would come here and talk to you for some clarity, to have my mind and heart with me in the move to New York."

He nodded his head. "I was hoping I'd get to say goodbye to you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. After last night it was just too hard to say goodbye." She paused, watching Austin closely, hoping he would say something. When he didn't, she continued, "but then I got here and seen you sitting at the beach with this look on your face that I've never seen before, not even when Cassidy turned you down at the Melody Diner. It hurt to see you like that, to see how hurt you were, yet you never once held me back from going. Then I remembered how we told each other that one day we'd make it big time, and that we'd make it together."

Austin wanted her to get to the point. How was this story supposed to make him feel any better when every other word just reminded him of what would come again the next morning. Hadn't he faced losing Ally enough in the past twenty-four hours? Did he really have to do it again in the morning?

"That was when I decided that I don't want to live my dream unless you're in it."

This shocked him. "Ally I can't go to New York." He was exasperated. If she was going to go she needed to say goodbye and get away from him. He never really cried and right now he wanted to, but he had too much pride to do it in front of her. "As much as I want to, I can't. I have-"

"Austin I'm staying here," she blurted out. "I'm staying here with you. I don't want to go to New York. I don't want to make new friends and make it big, write songs by myself, perform by myself, or even live by myself. I want to do all those things with you. Even if we don't make it, I'll be with you and that's okay with me."

Then he hugged her, because he felt as if he was waiting his whole life to hear those words from her mouth. And he didn't protest, because if it was what Ally wanted, it was what he'd give her. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too."

The plan was to send her away floating. That never happened. Because he came back to her, and he was the one floating.

* * *

**So what'd you think? I want to write another story, only this time I want to include most of the member from R5 but I don't have any ideas yet. If you have any let me know, I'm very open to suggestions, and I work to please myself and you, so tell me your ideas and I'm sure I could work something out. **


End file.
